


Day 2. Pet Names

by LostAndUnfound



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (Mostly fluff) [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndUnfound/pseuds/LostAndUnfound
Summary: Getting Patrick up in the morning without him getting too grumpy can be a challenge. Luckily, Pete's got a list.





	Day 2. Pet Names

Patrick hates getting up early. Despises it really. So, when he has a 5 a.m. flight to catch and has to meet up with the rest of his band before hand, that leaves his husband with the task of cheering him up. But Pete has years of training with this, and knew all Patrick's weaknesses. There was a list of things Pete had to do to insure that the younger was almost tolerable by the time they were in public. Step 1. Edit Patrick's alarm. He would set it to wake himself up way to soon. Often Pete would do this the night before, as to not forget the next day. He did forget once and that threw his entire plan for a loop. Step 2. Have coffee ready as soon as he wakes up. This was a simple task, so Pete moved to step 3. Let him get as much sleep as possible. Waking Patrick up early wouldn't help him to be less grumpy in the morning and it wouldn't help at all later that day. Step 4. Get every thing as organized as possible before waking him up. Suitcases in the car, coffee in Patrick's favorite travel mug, and other things like that. Step 5. DO NOT let him get stressed about ANYTHING. The earlier he gets up the more stuff he's going to think of, the more stressed he's going to be. Don't let that happen. Get him out of bed, to the air port, and on the flight as quickly as possible. Step 6. It was finally time to wake the beast. Pete shook his husband awake, whispering in his ear "Time to get up. We have to go soon."  
Patrick rolled over onto his back and groaned. "What time is it?"  
Pete smiled at him. "Almost four." snuggling his head into Patrick's neck, the dark haired man sighed. "Come on. Everything's ready to go, sweetheart." Patrick chuckled at that.  
"Sweetheart? Is that what you're calling me now?" Pete nodded.  
"Yep. It sure is baby doll."  
That caused Patrick to Push Pete off him onto the bed. "You can call me sweetheart, but not baby doll. No way in hell am I letting you do that."  
"What about sugar, cutie pie, or honey darling?" Patrick rolled on top of Pete at this point.  
"Maybe, no, and definitely not." Pete smiled because they were in the perfect position for the next step. Step 7.(Optional,) Morning sex. It helped a lot when there was enough time and Patrick was up for it. Step 8. Get him some form of breakfast be for the flight. Some times Pete would try and make pancakes before waking his spouse, but that wasn't something he could do today. A quick stop at McDonalds it was. Even with his best efforts there was only so much Pete could do to make Patrick happy before around 11:00 am. In the end it was okay though, once they got on the plane. Patrick gave Pete the window seat and slept on his shoulder most of the flight. Pete relaxed and started dozing off himself when he heard Patrick whisper to him  
"You need to stop turning off my alarm the night before we leave. It's getting on my nerves."  
Pete turned and kissed the younger's forehead. "But then how am I going to get everything ready for you in the morning without you having to do anything, sweetheart?"


End file.
